


First Halloween

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween Rush [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Candy, Clintasha - Freeform, Costumes, F/M, Family, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna's first Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Halloween

Clint was in the living room filling two bowls with candy. It was Halloween and also the first one for their daughter Arianna. Clint was dressed as a piaret. 

Natasha and he were going to take Arianna trick or treating for a couple of hours and then come home.

Clint smiled as he recalled when they went costume shopping.

Arianna was very fascinated by the costumes and the colours.

"Are you both ready?" asked Clint.

"Just a minute." said Natasha.

Clint saw his two girls come out and smiled. They both looked good.

Natasha looked absolutely gorgeous dressed as Cleopatra. She was in a white dress that clung in all the right places.

Arianna on the other hand was dressed as a fairy. She looked adorable in a silvery dress and a tiara. She had a plastic wand in her hand.

"Ready to go, Ariaana?" asked Clint.

Arianna giggled and tried to reach his eye patch.

"Oh she is ready." said Natasha.

She smiled at the father and daughter.

"Well then, lets go." said Clint.

The little family went out of the door to enjoy their Halloween.


End file.
